Want to Dance?
by Josiyx
Summary: Actions speak louder than words. My love for you speaks louder than anything...but still you don't see. ZxS Twoshot
1. Silence

Hey y'all! This just waltzed into my head yesterday, so I had to write it. It's my first ever Sheelos fic, so it might not be very good. But just try reading okay? 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't have any money, so how could I own ToS? And there's no point suing me! …Please don't sue me.

What's so great about talking? Oh sure, you can tell people things, but how do you know it's real? How can you believe someone when they tell you tell love you? Silence speaks louder than words. _What you do speaks so loud I cannot here what you say._ That's how I feel about him. About the one man who's stolen my heart so forcefully, who refuses to give it back. And I can't even ask if I can have his. He asks for the world, all I ask for is his love, or just some sign that it's worth it to keep trying to get him to notice me.

Please, just give me that.

"Want to dance, my voluptuous hunny?" Zelos's arm is held out to me, and he grins down at me, sitting at the end of this table, as far away from the dance floor as I could get. I don't care if everyone knows I'd rather be writing reports about the lifecycle of a worm than be here with these snobs. No one noticed me anyway, as they're all too busy enjoying themselves.

Except for the _great Chosen_ Zelos Wilder, of course he'd find me here. And _of course _he'd remember that as Mizuho's emissary, I'd promised the king I'd dance with him. It wasn't as if I'd _enjoy_ having Zelos holding onto me, acting as though no one else mattered, smiling down at me with love in his eyes… I sighed. Well, at least I wouldn't enjoy the perverted comments that came out his mouth.

"It's not like I have a choice." I grumbled, standing up and taking the arm. "If I had a choice, I'd be far away from this ball and _you._" I glared at him but he just laughed, the cheery sound I'd fallen in love with. "Be away from me? But how could you admire my masculine sexiness then, my violent demonic banshee?" He grinned again, taunting me. He knew I couldn't hit him here, and he was going to take advantage of it. Stupid Chosen.

"I definitely wouldn't want to admire you." I retorted, even as the blush crept up my face. There was no way I'd admit that so far, I had spent the whole time here watching him dancing and talking to all the other stuck up nobles. All the stupid perverted rich boys…and his stupid adoring hunnies.

Zelos hadn't been paying attention to them though, I'd noticed that. He'd spent the whole time looking around, trying to find something…or someone. I could feel a surge of jealousy every time he sighed in disappointment, every time he couldn't find whoever it was in this stuffy group he cared about so much.

His eyes sparkled happily "Yes, Sheena hunny, you would." He teased, leading me onto the floor as a slower song started. I was never very good with dancing, especially slow ones. Orochi had tried to teach me, but while I had plenty of grace on the battlefield, I still managed to stomp around like an elephant once I was dancing.

He wrapped his arms around me, and slowly moved in time to the music. It was all I could do to keep time with him, so I didn't end up knocking anything over. After a few seconds, I realized I was enjoying this, that I was actually dancing without stepping on his toes or anything.

I was almost so happy I didn't hear the comment one of the noble bastards made. "Hey Chosen, how much does she cost?" He was grinning like the ass he was, proud of what he'd just said. Probably extremely drunk too. I clung to Zelos's sleeves, willing myself not to cry. Of course they'd all laugh, Zelos included. "More than any of you can afford" He said cheerfully, but his eyes had turned to ice, and he held me closer than before, protecting me.

He never says what he means. Whenever I've yelled at him for being a philanderer, he didn't mean it. It was just his way of hiding who he was. I never noticed until he betrayed us, until I saw the spite that sometimes lived in his heart, and then after, the sadness locked in his crystal blue eyes. Blue like the tears he must cry sometimes, and hair red like his fiery spirit, always cheering everyone up. And his clothes were pink, for…his heart, beating right now so close to me I can hear it. Pink for the love everyone rains down on him…even me. "Thank you"

"For what?" He looked down, surprise written all over his face.

"Oh, nothing" _For protecting me from that ass, for letting me hope you might really care about me, for laughing away all my doubts and fears. For letting me love you._

"Zelos…I…um…" I couldn't say it. What if he rejected me? How could I say it to him, when all he would do is laugh? No, I couldn't. All I could do was hold on to him and dance, just like he danced into my heart. "Never mind" I'm sure I'll get another chance to tell you that I…I…

_Zelos, I love you._

…Well that's it. For now It's gonna be a one-shot, unless someone likes it enough for it to get longer…maybe a two-shot? Please review! PLEASE PLEASE PLEEEEEEEASE! There, I said it.


	2. Words

Aloha people! This is the not-very-anticipated second shot of Want to Dance! It's not very good though. Zelos's POV is a lot harder to write than Sheena's. Which is why sometimes it's better to just kill him off! …Wait no, it's never better, unless you want Kratos in your party…Damn, and I wanted to kill off Genis.

Thanks to all the people who reviewed! Cookies for everyone! …Unless you're allergic to them or something, then I don't have nothing for you. Sorry.

And thankies to my new beta Amaterase, who has no idea she's my beta...yet.

…Ugh, what are you supposed to put in author's notes anyway?

_Note:_ This is in Zelos's POV, just in case you can't tell.

**Disclaimer: **Yea, I _so _own ToS. That's why there's not enough Sheelos in it.

Is everything important in life just three little words? Words by themselves mean nothing special, but in groups of three, they can change everything. Or maybe only I think like that. There's three words I've never really told anyone, and there's only one person who'd ever deserve them. Sometimes it feel like I have forever to say them, but who knows how long there really is? Now's as good as ever to say it, to tell her three words that I've never said before to confess my undying love.

"Want to dance, my voluptuous hunny?" WHAT! That wasn't what I meant to say!I inwardly smacked myself. After spending over an hour looking around, trying to find out where'd she'd hidden herself, that was **not** what was supposed to come out my mouth. But I would, by the end of this night, I, _the great Chosen Zelos Wilder_, would tell the most gorgeous, kindest woman I'd ever met, what I planned to say.

She was blushing and glaring at me. Now, on anyone else, this combination would ruin their looks, no matter how sexy they were. But on Sheena…it made her look so sweet and innocent, more of an angel than I could ever be. Though, knowing what angels really are, that doesn't sound very good does it?

I'm not going to bother with what else that we said, it was all just normal teasing, and, in my case, flirting. I was just timing it to a slow song, one where something _magical _might happen. Feh, I sound like such a hopeless romantic, but that's what she does to me.

I walked her onto the dance floor as a slow song started. Slowly turning step by step, she was relaxing. This…this was almost a miracle. **Me**, I was dancing with Sheena Fujibayashi and she wasn't hitting me, yelling, or even complaining! She actually looked relaxed and happy if you can believe it.

I could've told her then, but then some pompous, piece of crap had to go ruin it with his pig-headed drunk comment. I mean, I kept my cool, coming up with my own smart-ass comment but right then, I was ready to kill him for upsetting Sheena. For stealing away her peace and my bliss.

"Thank you" She whispered in my arms. I couldn't help looking down, surprised. "For what?" She'd sounded so sincere, so content where she was. "Oh, nothing." Right, I'm sure it's nothing, with a blush _that_ obvious. She was probably day dreaming about some other guy, probably my bud Lloyd, but he was off destroying Exspheres with Colette, so she could get over that, and pay me some attention. No matter how much I worship her for afar, I still want her to stay with me, instead of chasing dreams of other guys.

"Zelos…I…um…" She paused whatever she was starting. I don't think she realized I'd heard and mumbled a second later "Never mind" She was so flushed, that I decided she must be getting sick in this crowed room. "Hey, you want to go outside or something? This light makes you look almost ugly" Sheena glared at me, slightly confused looking over whether she should be mad or not. "Besides, I want to talk to you about something, my exotic Mizuho beauty." She turned to smack me and missed, but she still followed me to the steps outside the banquet hall. "So what is it you want to talk about?" She leaned against one the entrance's stone pillars.

"How do I put this?…I uh…I…I lo-" What was this? I, the greatest playboy in the world, at least according to some people, stumbling over my words like some shy kid. This is Sheena's biggest fault. She turns me into a pile of romantic mush.

"Want to dance?" She'd said it softly; kind of shy and nervous, but she still said it. "I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to but…" She trailed off and looked at her feet. "I need to practice, don't I….Zelos?" Sheena was scuffing her toes against the cobblestone entrance, blushing again. I've never been able to help wondering how she can look so beautiful and so much like a tomato at the same time. "Hey." I held out my arm to her. "I'll teach you" She looked at me confused before smiling a bit and taking the arm.

I don't know how long we danced out there under the stars for; maybe only a few minutes, maybe a whole lifetime. All I know is that my angelic hunny was half-asleep, nearly leaning on my shoulder by the time the first few songs ended. I still twirled her softly, moving gently in time to the music pouring from inside "Hey, you know the peace mission? I'm coming too." Dammit, why is it that everytime I open my mouth to tell her, something else comes out? I couldn't look at her. She was probably fuming or laughing at me. And if I saw that, I'd lose the courage I'd gotten.

"Anyway, I um…I-I lo…um…" How can it be so hard to tell a girl you love her? Words…what's the point of knowing what you want to say, if it keeps getting stuck in your throat? Since when am I too shy to say what I want anyway? I can say anything to anyone, anyone except her. To the one person who makes me who I am. "What I'm trying to say is um…Sheena, I lo-" I was interrupted by a slender finger placed over my lips. Looking down at Sheena's tired, blushing face, I saw more than heard the words come out her mouth.

"Relax." She was smiling, just enough that I think she knew what I meant. "You're coming with me right? Then there'll be lots of time to talk later. No point in rushing things." Her face was red, but the smile on her face changed everything. It almost said that she was feeling the same way.

So, this is what love is like, dancing around out in the cold, not needing to talk. It's almost silent but it's good. We don't need words. Everything's perfect. Well, except one thing…

I could do without the stuttering crap.

There! Finished! faints So much work…but it was fun anyway! …Want to Dance is over now. Are you sad? Are you reading this to get more cookies? Are you waiting for me to say I'm going to put up a multi-chapter fic next weekend? Cos that probably won't happen. Not for about 3 weeks. And **THEN** you can tell me that my plot writing sucks. AND my dialouge writing, cos there isn't much in this one. For a reason. I SUCK AT WRITING DIALOUGE.

...For now just review this story, okay?

Luv y'all!

Tisa.


End file.
